My Big Fat Arranged Marriage
by kaisqueen
Summary: An Arranged Marriage With different twists. Tyson's Gets A Fiancée. But Will Kai find he has fellings for Tyson's Fiancée.TyxOcxKa ReixSEOCSomeone esles Oc BryxSEOC
1. Kitn's POV

KQ: New Story Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

Kitn's P.O.V (journal) 

I Just dont understand it.

Why do I have To marry some stuck up Blader.

Why did my father have to go and give me away in marriage to pay off debt before he died.

All I understand is that I hae to get on a plane today.

And of all the countries my father had to owe debt all the way across the world in stink'n japan.

After All im Only 15.

Im sure The will understand im not ready to get married.

Who amI kidding they just want their son married and out.

MAN! Ilothe who ever created arranged marriages.

I dont even know the dude's name.

AllI know is his address.

Well I guess I had better start heading over to the airport.

End Journal Entriee

* * *

KQ: What did you think Good, Bad, Load of Bull? R&R I want to know your opinoin.

Because if its a sucky idea why should I countinue to write it let me know


	2. My Wife

KQ: Bounce wit it drop wit it lean wit rock wit it snap wit it all my ladiespop your backs wit it. MAN! I cant get that song of my head.Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

Rei iscooking, Kai is sulking in the coner, and Max and Tyson are getting a speech about touching the sword.

And Thats Why The sword is not a toy Tyson and Max. Said Grandpa

But its so shiny. Replied Max and Tyson in usion.

DONT TOUCH IT!Yelled Grandpa

DING DONG

Now you little dudes stay here while I get the door Kai keep an eye them. Said Grandpa as he got up to answer the door.

hn. Kai manged respond

(A/N In case you havent figuerd it out they're at the dojo.)

I am Grandpa Fear Me and My boring Speeches. Said Tyson jokingly.

Hahahahahahahahahaha thats funny tyson you sound just like himuhoh. laughed Max.

He's behind me isn't he. Asked Tyson

Yep. Retorted Max.

"So thats the fool I have to marry"

HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A...Did you say marry! Tyson started as he turned around to find himself face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Who the Hell are you? Tyson asked her.

Now now tyson thats no way to talk to a ladie. My name is Kai.Kai said as he walked over to shake her hand.

I should say not since she is going to be your wife. Said Grandpa

"My Name is Kitn"

WELL KITN YOU LOOK HOT! My name is Max.Max Greeted.

MAX GRRRRR! Growled grandpa

No its ok I get that alot. And Thanx.

Kitn had long brown curly hair.Her eyes were Aqua blue. She waswearing baggy jeans anda long black shirt that went down to her knees.(yea she is tomb boy)

Wait did you say wife? Tyson asked his grandfather

Yes. grandpa replyed.

Oh.Tyson said has he fainted

THUD

* * *

KQ: Sorry this is sssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short.

R&R


	3. Look at that

KQ:Sup My Peeps The Torturing to tyson has yet to come. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Later that day. 

Why is he still unconsions? Asked Kitn. No Fear Dudette Ill wake him up. Said Grandpa whilst Griping his kendo stick.

BAM!

WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Tyson Yelled While rubbing his head. Lets get out of here and go to Starbucks before he does that to any one elese. Said Tyson. They all agreed. First Dude You have to show your Fiancée to her room. Informed Grandpa.

Fine Tyson answerd picking up Kitn's bags. He walked her to her room. "Heres your room". "Ok Now Get out!" She took her bags from, Tyson pushedhim out of the room and locked. "HEY WHATTHEHellAREYOUDOING YOU CRAZY GIRL!" "IM CHANGING YOU IDIOTIC BOY!""Oh. Hey why are you changing I dont know maybe because were going to Starbucks and I dont want people to think im on crack." I see he said as he heard the door unlock.

Kitn stepped out and asked how do I look. She Was Wearing A short tight shirt that showed off her curves, and a pair of tight jeans. Hey whats taking so lo...the rest of the Bladebrakers entered the hallway and thier Jaws dropped. "I'll take that as a good." Y..yo..you...la..look... so.. diffrent. Stuttered Tyson. ...Thanks...I...Think...She Responded.

STOP STARING AND START WALKING!She Yelled in frustration. And With that the Bladebrakers sanped out of thier trance and made thier way to the car. They went to the nearest Starbucks it was a20 mile drive. They Got out Chose a table and sent tyson to get their drinks. Tyson drinking aVanilla cappacino, Max drinking an apple Jucie(A/N:The Starbucks workers wont let him have coffee because of what he did last time.), Rei & Kai Are drinking the hard stuff, And Kitn is drinking a Javachip Frappacino(A/N:Yummy).

Hey look atthat hot ass. Tyson whispered to the other Bladebrakers as he was watchingagirl bend down to pick up her keys. All the Bladebrakers looked accept Kai.Kai was just sitting there with his eyes closed drinking his coffee. Kitn was getting MadBecause herFiancé was looking at another girl. So she Decided to get some pay back. She had got an Idea a very twisted Idea but an Idea none the less.

She Got up, walked over to Kai, sat in his lap, and before Kai could retaliate She Pulled him into a longPassionate Kiss. And Within that kiss she smirked.

* * *

KQ: HEHEHEHE. How was that. Sorry its so short R&R 


	4. An outburst

KQ: hi im sorry this took so long but im typing this with a broken keyboard.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Tyson. Everybody turned around to find Kai's arms around Kitn's waist, and Kitn's arms around his neck as they kissed.

Tyson quickly pulled the brunette off of his captain, took her to the car. Kai was still in shock from what Kitn had just done to notice the rest of the bladebrakers making their way to the car. As soon as he heard the engine start he took of running to the car. The ride home was long and silent, boy was Tyson pissed.

By the time they got back it was dinner time. Rei had to sit between Kai and Tyson, so that Kai wouldn't kill Tyson if Tyson decided to attack."Whats the matter little dudes?"asked grandpanoticing Tyson had not touched his food.

"DAMN IT KAI WHY DID YOU KISS HER!"

"I didn't kiss her"

"THATS NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE FROM MY ANGLE!"

"She kissed me Tyson"

"WELL IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE DAMN WELL ENJOYING THAT SLUT!"

I DONT HAVE TO TAKE THIS! Yelled Kitn as she stormed out of the dinning room. AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING! Tyson shouted .

" AWAY FOR THE NIGHT, I DONT THINK I NEED TO STAY HERE SO I CAN BE CALLED A SLUT! she yelled as she exited the house.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Who the hell does he think he is to be calling me a slut! she thouht aloud as she made her way to a door.

**BANG BANG**

"Hi Kitn what are you doing in japan?"

"Hey Crystal canI stayher for the night"

"Sure KitnMi Casa Su Casa come on in"

**-Back At The Dojo-**

"TYSON I RASIED YOU BETTER THEN THAT! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DONT COME OUT UNTIL KITN IS BACK!YOU NEED TO REFLECT ON YOUR BEHAVIOUR YOU OWE HER AN APOLGY!"

* * *

KQ: THE WAY I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IS BAD. I NEED A NEW KB


	5. Apologies Forgiven

KQ: I got a new Keyboard so i Decided to update. Kai Say it.

Kai: Make me.

KQ: If you dont Ill kill you.

Kai: No you Wouldn't.

KQ: Try me.

Kai: O.o KQ Only Owns Kitn And nothing else.

* * *

--7:30 A.M. At Crystal's House--

Kitn you still haven't told me what your doing here. Asked Crystal.

Crystal had light blue eyes, black hair with red tips that reached up to her shoulders. She was wearing black baggy pants with a black and white three row checker pyramid stud belt that ran across her pants, a navy shirt, She wore a light purple sweater over the shirt and black wrist warmers with a hot pink Flame in the center. She was sixteen.

"Im trapped in an arranged marriage."

"That's nice to know… BUT ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"THE PIG LIVES HERE IN JAPAN"

"Oh ok."

Hey where's Rainbow? I thought she was staying with you. Asked Kitn with concern. She came back late last night, and she left for the skate park early this morning. Replied Crystal.

"Oh I see."

"I was planning on going later but we can go now."

"Thank you but if Im gonna go I need to go to Tyson's house to change."

"Who?"

Tyson is the Pig. Stated Kitn with disgust. Ok. Now lets get into t car retorted the raven headed girl.(Just so you know Crystal was already dressed.)

--The Granger Dojo (Two Hours Later)--

BANG BANG

"Huh? That must be Kitn."

"TYSON! KITN'S HERE!" Shouted Rei from the Kitchen. Tyson Zoomed Through the halls to the door. He stopped in front of the door and opened it casually. "Hi I wasn't expecting you to come back so early Kitn" Tyson Exclaimed as he lead in the door frame. "What ever." She muttered as she Pushed passed him.

"Hey I need to talk to you" He Growled As he blocked the door to the Brunette's door. She Sighed and asked if I listen will you move. "Sure" Tyson Answered Happily.

"I guess you had a reason to kiss Kai. And I Shouldn't have been looking at that girl's butt. And I deserved it. Please Just don't kiss another guy Please. And I will never look at another girl like that again. I Think What im trying to say is I'm Sorry "

"You really put some thought into this haven't you. ………..Ok and……. Your… Forgiven." She Replied Hesitantly.

Great…um… why do you wanna leave so soon you just got back. Tyson Asked.

Since were being nice ill tell you me and my friend are……OH SHIT! Completely Forgot. She Stated

"Completely forgot What?"

"Can a Friend Come over for a little While?"

"Sure but-" Tyson was cut off by Kitn walking right out the front door.

The Bladebreakers Hurried to the door to see What all the commotion was about.

"Hey Crystal Come on in."

Before Crystal got out of the car she whispered to Kitn.

"Whose the cute guy with the long black hair?"

"That's Rei…um…er…Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Why are we Whispering?"

"Neva Mind."

They made their way to the door and Kitn Introduced everybody.

"Everybody this is Crystal. Crystal this Everybody. Now if you'll excuse my I have to go take a Shower."

* * *

KQ: Hope you like it. Its All for you. Im Having a Contest 

Ask me for the details or go to my profile to get a link

R&R


	6. Beyblades And Skateboards

KQ: Im back With a brand new story. That gonna put someone to Glory. Yeah i know i cant Rap.

Max: If You heard of it KQ dosent own it.

Kai: Hey thats My Job.

KQ:I Thought You didnt like saying it. After All You wouldnt say it until I said I would kill You.

Kai: But thats just the way our Realtionship is. Your the Queen And Im the Peasent.

KQ: What the hell. Kai go see a physiatrist after you say the disclaimer.

Kai: ok. KQ only owns Kitn any other of her Ocs.

* * *

--In Tyson's Living Room--

"So Which one of you is Tyson." Asked Crystal. "I am". Pointed out Tyson.

"So Your going to Marry Kitn?"

"Yep."

"You do know that if you hurt her, our team will have to kill you."

"Uh...Kill..me...?"

"Yep We will Kill you."

Let me get this straight If Tyson hurts Kitn in any way Your Team will kill him? Kai Asked with a smirk. Yeah Pretty much. Crystal Retorted. So What exactly is your Team's Name? Questioned Rei.

The SK8TER BLADERS. She stated proudly. Why Because You guys Rollerblade And Beyblade? Max Asked Jokingly. NO! We Call Are Selves The SK8TER BLADERS because We are Skateboarding Team AND a Beyblading Team. Thank you very Much. Crystal quickly countered.

"Sorry Calm down I was Only joking Crystal."

"Oh...Sorry."

Hey Crystal does The Rest of your Team know about me and Kitn? Inquired Tyson

"I Doubt it. Rainbow wasn't home last night. And I don't think Kitn talked to Jake."

"Rainbow...Jake...?"

"Jake is our captain and Rainbow is Second in Command."

Second in Command? Tyson Asked with uncertainty. Second in command is like the Second boss and if the Captain resigns, the Second in Command takes over. She replied. How come your not Second in Command? Inquired Rei. Crystal's Face went red at the question. They say Im not old enough, and Im to hyper, something about to much chocolate.

You don't seem hyper. Stated Rei. Crystal's Face was now as red as a tomato. Rainbow hid all of the candy bars.

"So that's Why I couldn't find any sweets in the fridge."

Done already? Where are you two going asked Tyson as he walked over to Kitn and put his arm around her waist.

She was wearing a Plain white shirt ,Camouflage Pants, and a Camouflage vest over her shirt. And she was holding a skateboard with a Tiger Cub Surrounded by Flames design.

Yes and we are going to the Skate Park. She stated as she walked toward the door with Tyson still holding on to her waist. Do you mind if we go with you? Tyson asked.

Yes I Mind. Kitn Thought to herself. Can You guys Skate or Skateboard? She asked the Bladebreakers. The Room went quiet.

"Ill Take That as a no. And that means you cant go."

Oh come on Kitn let them come we can teach them how to. Crystal said with a puppy dog Pout. Fine but your buying your own boards. Kitn Growled.

Im riding with Crystal, and you guys are riding with Tyson. unless you would like to ride with us Rei? Kitn Asked with a smirk.

Crystal and Rei both blushed and turned away to hide it.

"Uh... no thanks...I..think..ill ride with Tyson."

Suit your self. Kitn shrugged as she tried to walk out the door.

"Uh Tyson."

"Yeah"

"You think you could let go of me."

" Hehehe Sorry."

****

- 3 Hours Later _- _(At the Skate Park)

3 Hours Later (At the Skate Park) 

Hey Where do We Buy Skateboards? Tyson questioned. Over there Tyson where the big sign says _Buy Skateboards Here_. Kitn Pointed out. Oh. Tyson murmured as he sweat dropped.

"JAKE!" Kitn Yelled as she ran over and hugged a slightly tall, blonde headed boy. He was wearing a white undershirt and a pair of baggy jeans. He Appeared to be eighteen.

What. Why is she hugging him like that? What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she love me? Tyson thought to himself as his eyes began to water.

What's the matter Tyson. Max Asked. Nothing. He replied as he ran off into the Crowds.

"Ow"

"Hey Watch were your go- What happened to you?" asked a girl with pink hair that was shoulder length, Her Eyes were maroon red. She was wearing a big red shirt and baggy jeans, she was about 17. The girl noticed the tears Pouring out of Tyson's eyes.

"Nothing."

She knew he was lying to his teeth. Don't tell me if you want. She said as she helped him up

"By the Way my name is Rainbow."

* * *

KQ: well hope you liked it.

R&R


	7. Liplocks in the Skate Parks

KQ: Stupid Wimpy Hurricane Ernesto! ERNESTO YOU COULD ATLEAST DESTROYED MY SCHOOL! Pfftt I hate you Ernesto.

Kai: she is mad at a hurricane. go figuer. Anyway the crazy girl does not own beyblade.

Kit: if I did there would be a whole lot of making out insted of beyblading.

* * *

" KITN HOW COULD YOU"

"TYSON I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

" SORRY DOESNT MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

" WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

" You wanna know what I want?"

-Fashback-

"Hey I see You've met Rainbow and her imaginary boyfriend." Kitn said towards Tyson.

"BRYAN IS NOT IMAGANARIY!" Shouted Rainbow. Then how come none of us has ever met him? Inquired Kitn as she grabbed Tyson's arm. " YOU HAVENT MET HIM BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE TO IMMATURE!" Yelled Rainbow as she set her board on the ground. "WERE NOT GUYS!" Shouted Crystal and Kitn in union. "And you wonder why you haven't met him" Rainbow Huffed.

Anyway Rainbow who do you plan to teach how to skateboard? Kitn Questioned as she calmed down. What are they doing here if they cant board? Rainbow asked in shock. Ask Crystal. Kitn Replied. Crystal took both of their arms and pulled them away.

" I would Appreciate it if you **two** would stop making **me** look like an idiot around **Rei**!"

What ever you say Crystal What ever You say. Responded the brunette & the multicolortte.(A/N: yes I made up that word). The three girls walked back to the group of boys. "Tyson since i only know you i guess i will be teaching you." Said Rainbow. Ok. Tyson Responded as he and rainbow walked to the kiddy Ramp.

Ill Take Kai I guess. Kitn said as she grabbed kais arm and led him to another Ramp.I guess I'm teaching you Rei. Crystal said with a blush, as she left Jake with Kenny.Who the hell are you? Questioned Jake as he gave Kenny a specious look. I-i-im K-Kenny.

" Well K-Kenny Don't expect me to catch you if you fall."

Meanwhile with Kitn and Kai

"Ok the main thing is to keep your balance" Said Kitn from the floor watching kai fall repeatedly." ISNT THAT WHAT IVE BEEN DOING!" Kai Yelled with Aggravation." If you were keeping your balance your butt wouldn't hitting the floor. Kitn countered. I have had enough of watching you fall. She said as she got up.

"Hn?"

"Get your ass up"

Kai stood up and stepped on to the Board. Kitn placed her hands on kais hips to help him keep Balance. Kai felt a shiver run down his spine.

" Kai tell me which is your dominant foot?"

"What do you mean?"

Kitn sweat dropped. What hand do you write with? she asked

"ok. my right hand"

"Put your right foot on the ground" The brunette said as she went in front of Kai with her hands still on kais hips.

Kai began to blush deeply.(A/N: Could you just imagine)

" Don't Worry I wont bite. Now I want you to walk but keep your Left foot on the Skateboard " Kitn Chuckled.

The instance Kai tried to walk he fell on top of Kitn. They stared into each others eyes. Kai closed his eyes and thought to himself.

"DAMN IT Kai you Idiot". " Control yourself Kai". " You mustn't, you wont, you cant". "FUCK IT ! IM GONNA DO IT!"

Kai slowly moved his head Closer to Kitn's , he pressed his lips onto hers. He licked the corner of Kitns lips, He begged for entrance. To which she granted access. Kitns eyes fluttered as kais tong explored her mouth. Kitn could feel Kais hands start to wonder. She Let out a slight moan.

" I CANT BELIEVE THIS KITN"

Kitn Pulled away from Kai as soon as she heard Tyson's yell. Tyson Ran into the crowed yet again. The Sk8ter Bladers were sending her disgusted looks. She knew what they were thinking, she was thinking the same Thing.

"Why did you do it"

* * *

KQ: I Hope you all liked it. 

R&R Please


	8. Chapter 8

-1Hey! WAD UP! I have no internet so sorry I took so long. Hope you enjoy this Chappie

Kai: KQ does not own Beyblade.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Every body left to go find Tyson, leaving Kitn and Kai on the floor. Kitn was staring at the floor, and Kai was staring at her. It was silent for about three minutes. "Why?" The brunette asked as she looked at Kai.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked softly. The Skate Park was stating to close down so they were now alone. "WHY DID YOU KISS ME KAI!" She shouted at Kai. "Looked like you were enjoying it to me" The Blue haired boy stated in a matter of fact tone, as he got up and walked away.

**-End Flashback-**

"Of Course I want to know Tyson, I want to make it up to you," Kitn said. Tyson's look started to ease. "So you really want to make it up to me?" Tyson questioned. "Yes Tyson" The brunette Replied with an innocent smile. "Ok two things; you have to stay away from Kai and …." The Blue haired Paused.

"And what?"

"And you have to let me screw you."

"WHAT!"

"You were ready and willing to do anything Kai wanted."

"…..Tyson ." She put her Head down. "…..O…ok….Tyson" She whispered. Tyson slyly smiled. He then pushed her against the wall, and begins to nibble on the brunettes neck. The girl started to stiffen. Tyson's hands began wander the young girl's body, lifting her shirt. Tyson's mouth started to travel down to Kitn's Chest. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Tyson felt the water drip. He stopped and looked at her and asked "…are you a virgin?"

"…."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Y...yes."

Tyson backed away and sighed. "Get out." Tyson said gruffly. With out hesitation she ran to her room. "Thanks dad you got me a wife I can't even play with" Tyson mumbled. When Kitn got in her room and closed the door, she noticed a blonde boy sitting on her bed.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" The Boy asked noticing the tears. " Nothing." Kitn said as she wiped the tears. The boy walked up to her, put a hand on her cheek and Said "Katrina You can tell me."

"JAKE NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"No one cries like that for nothing. Please don't tell me he raped you."

"I won't because he didn't."

Jake sighed and grabbed her hand. He placed a kiss on her lips. The Brunette quickly backed away. "What's the matter I always used to do this why are you so jumpy now?" The blonde boy asked worriedly. "Jake I'm engaged now." She whimpered.

"Fine be that way Katrina." Jake said as he walked out the room. Then Rei and Max walked into her room. Kitn thought to herself "_GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Kitn We need to speak to you." Stated Rei. The both had a serious look on their faces.

"We, including Grandpa are taking Tyson out for the week to cool down."

"When you say we do you mean-"

" Max, Grandpa and I."

"Ok"

"We're leaving tonight"

As they were leaving her room, Kitn Stated "Rei You Should call Crystal"

Rei paused and his faced turned bright red and he walked out of the room.

**-Next morning- **

Kitn was sitting on the couch watching Whose Line, when Kai came out and turned off the TV.

"What do you think your doing" Kitn Asked. Kai slowly made his way towards her. Her body started to stiffen. Kai Got on top of her and asked seductively " How are you this morning?" As soon as Kitn opened her mouth to speak Kai stuck his tongue inside the girls mouth. Kitn was caught off guard but she was enjoying what Kai was doing. When Kai pulled away for air he heard Kitn purr. Kai got off of her and laid her down on the couch , then got back on top of her. She closed her eyes and said " I'm sorry I cant." Kai seductively stated "What Tyson doesn't know wont hurt him" He then began to take off Kitn's clothes.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

KQ: How was that?

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Dawgs ! Whats up? Yes I know its a stupid Question. Any ways sorry it took so long for me to update but I just got my school Laptop so the chappies will come quicker.

Kai : Thats All KQ is good for. EXCUSES!

Glares WHAT WAS THAT?!

Kai: Isaidyourverypretty. (I said your very pretty)

rolls Eyes sure you did.

Kai: KQ Doesn't own beyblade or anything else you might recognize.

_He's so beautiful, Kind, Sweet, and Smart. But...But we cant be together. Iv given him my body. I don't know what to do. Its only been a short while but I love him.Yet I cant. Lord help me._

"What's the matter Kitn?" Kai had noticed the worried look on the girls face. As soon as Kai finished his question, tears had been forcing out of the brunette's eyes. A worried look appeared on the teen's face as he let out a sigh."Stop crying and smile." The Blue Haired Teen moved closer to the girl and cupped her chin in his hand, he began to move his lips towards hers. The 15 year old girl turned her head. "Kai... ".

"Im betrothed to Tyson".

"But you don't love him."

"So?"

" I love you."

Kai wiped the tears from the girls face, and placed a soft kiss on to her lips. The Brunette smiled softly.

" Now there's the Angel I love." Kitn returned the kiss a little bit more passionate. They parted and Kai stared into the Kitn's brown eyes. (A/n: I know.I need to use adjectives.) The cold hearted blader moved closer to the young girl.

" I promise you Kitn, somehow, someday I will have you as my bride".

Kitn threw a hug on Kai which caught him by surprise, causing the two to fall to the floor. "I love you too Kai." A smile appered on Kai's face.

**-That night-**

" Hey Kitn. Im going over to the demo boys' hotel. Wanna come?"

"...Demo boys?"

"My old team. You coming?"

"Oh...Sure."

(A/N: okay lets make this short. Just pretend they just got to the Demo boys hotel.(and no they do not own the hotel))

**-At The Hotel-(A/n: I have placement issues.)**

The couple had knocked on the room door. A few seconds later a dude with red hair and just wearing boxers had opened the door. "Hey Tala" Kai looked down." Apparently were over dressed." That statement made tala blush the same tone of his (airplane shaped) red hair."Why didn't you ...tell me you were bringing a chick."

Kitn had a very irritated look on her face. It looked has if she was going kill someone. " WELL THIS CHICK HAS A NAME YOU KNOW!" Kitn had yelled so loud that people were looking out in to the hallway from there rooms. Tala quickly yanked them into the room and closed the door then murmured" Crazy amazon". Kitn noticed two other guys in their boxers, but they didn't seem to care.

Kai noticed his forbidden girlfriend staring at the half naked teens, especially one, Bryan. Bryan had noticed it too and he began to chuckle then he teased. " Your very cute and all but I already have a girlfriend, So what's your name?." That made Kitn blush, so she put down her head trying to hide it. Kai was becoming infuriated with this he didn't like the way they were Acting toward his love and he didn't like the way she was acting towards them. Kitn lifted her head and surprisingly to kai she had a smirk on her face. " THE NAMES KATRINA EMBER AND DONT YOU FORGET IT!"

So how'd you like that. I love you all well not all of you , only the ones who read and review. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ppls! how r you? Enough about you! Bob and his pet drowning fish were kidnaped by the bald guy with an afro. Lets Pretend that Kai already knows her name is Katrina. Any ways Kai disclaimer please.

Kai: KQ does not own anything.

KQ: Italics are thoughts okay

The demolition boys looked in shock until Tala had the courage to speak up "Did...Did you...say Katrina Ember?"

Katrina smiled deviously at Tala as she leaned against Kai."So you remember me, Talie." Tala smiled at her and then all of the sudden Bryan jumped behind the sofa. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DONT LET HER HURT ME!" Kai was confused you could see it in his face.

"What is going on?"

"She used to live at the abby."

"No she didn't. If she did I think I would remember her"

"She came after you left, They put in our room, and she would always beat up Bryan."

"oh."

(A/N: Bla bla bla bla they stay talk and go back to the Dojo.)

AT THE DOJO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to the abby?" Kai questioned. "I didn't think it would be any importance to you." said the brunette with a pout as she began to unbutton Kai's shirt. Kai stopped her as he removed Katrina's hands from his shirt. He had an irritated look on his face."So you think your not important to me?" Katrina smiled and slightly pushed Kai onto his bed as she climbed on-top of him. " Kai if I thought that, would have I given myself to you?" Kai pushed her off. " I want to know everything about you, i mean sure i could ask your friends but i want to find out from you." She suddenly got a cold look in her eyes." Somethings I wish to keep to myself." Kai sighed in defeat. _She's entitled to her privacy _

_I guess. Id probably give the same answer._ Kai pinned her to onto the bed as he quickly placed a kiss her lips, causing the young girl to smile." There's something I want you to never forget Katrina." Katrina put her arms around Kai's neck." What is it mi amor. (A/N:I hope i spelt that right.) Kai caressed Katrina's cheek with his free hand, (his other hand was supporting him over Katrina.) "Even though I'v only known you for a short while, I love you and your very important to me, don't ever forget that."

A Few Months Later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The boys were out practicing and the skater bladers had just come over. "thank goodness your here, I need to tell you something very important but you can not tell a living soul." They all looked interested in what seemed to be a big secret. Katrina closed her eyes."Im Pregnant." They all looked shocked but Jake, he looked hurt and full of anger. The group could only see the anger."HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THAT PIG IMPREGNATE YOU?!" Katrina held her arm and looked down at the floor."It wasn't Tyson." Rainbow and Crystal exchanged glances and Rainbow spoke up."Dont tell me it was Kai." Katrina stayed quiet. "He's not good for you Kitn, he's trouble." finished Crystal. Katrina looked up she had a disgusted look on her face." What And Tyson is?! At-least Kai cares about me!" They were taken back, Katrina had never talked to them like that. Jake growled as he grabbed the brunette's arm. "I need to talk to you." He pulled her into a random room, as he talked sincerely to her. "Katrina Im..." She glared up at him. " Your what?" Jake held both her hands in his as he stared into Katrina's eyes. Katrina's crystal blue eyes began to fill with tears. "Katrina Im concerned but, Its going to be alright, Your going to be alright, you are strong, coming to Japan hasn't changed that fact. " Katrina embraced him ."Jake."

With the girls in the Living room++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I cant believe she got herself pregnant."

"I never thought she'd be the one to pregnant, especially so young."

Just then Kai walked in by himself, no one expected him to come back so early. Kai stared at them as he made his way to his room. Rainbow and Crystal quickly yelled for Kai to stop, and he did. He gave them a dirty look and turned continued to open his door. He saw the two hugging. Kai quickly had an angry look to his features. "What are you two doing?!" Katrina quickly pulled away from Jake, and she made an attempt to try and explain but Kai cut her off before she even began to speak. "Get Out Jake! And Take Your Fan-Girls With You!" The Group ran out without looking back. Katrina again tried to explain and yet again she was cut off. "I cant believe you! I come back early so I can spend some time with you other then the time on the weekend, and your in the arms of another man in my room!" Katrina pushed him against the wall."NOW you listen up and listen good. I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK I WAS CHEATING ON YOU! " Kai grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her a little bit away. " Then just WHAT the fuck were you doing?" Katrina pushed Kai back against the wall. "HE WAS TRYING TO COMFORT ME BECAUSE AT THE MOMENT YOUR BABY IS STIRRING IN ME!" Kai was taken a back. "You...You mean I'm going to be a dad."

What did you guys Think? Good, bad, Crappie,Excellent ? Im not writing this for my health so i would appreciate it if you would review.


	11. The End

KQ: Sorry it took so long but i had three projects given and due around the same time.

I Do Not Own Beyblade

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Kai was in total shock from what Katrina had just said. Katrina took it the wrong way, and she covered her face with her hands as she began to cry. Kai didn't know what to do, so he pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's going to be okay, we are going to get through this." She just kept crying so Kai continued to try to comfort her. "We can move out, buy a house, and..." The brunette pulled away from Kai and wiped away the tears. "DO YOU REALLY THINK ITS THAT EASY KAI?! SURE YOU CAN LEAVE BUT I CANT, I WAS FORCED TO COME HERE! Evan if i could leave how would we afford a house, none the less clothes and food for the baby?" Just then Tyson walked into their doorway, and he look pissed off. " Kai get out, Katrina you stay right there." Kai walked over to Tyson. "You can't make us do anything, Tyson." Tyson pushed Kai to the ground and walked over to the girl. All of the sudden Katrina began panting, and she fell to the floor. Tyson and Kai exchanged glances as Kai came to his feet. Tyson couldn't move as he stood in shock. " What's happening Kai, why is she doing that?" Kai ran over to her. Her skin began to lighten, she was growing paler and paler by the minute. Kai moved his cheek by Katrina's mouth. " She's struggling to breathe we need to get her to a hospital. Tyson ran to get his keys, Kai picked her up in bridal style and ran her to the engine roaring car where Tyson was waiting. They zoomed off toward the nearest hospital.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The two boys were sitting impatiently outside of the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come out. Kai stood up and began to walk around the room. Tyson looked at Kai. "I-" Tyson was cut off. "Dont talk to me right now Tyson." The Doctor walked out and shut the door behind him. The two boys gave him their undivided attention. "How is she?" Kai asked in suspense. The Doctor looked at him worriedly. "She is-

The End

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KQ:What do think? I know its short but I have been very busy. IF you guys review I'll Make a sequel. If you dont you wont know what happened. So you know what to do.


End file.
